A New Beginning - Chapter 1 - Twilight fanfic
by Averageturtle
Summary: When Hazel Mathews is tired of her everyday life, she soon has an unexpected change, and heads off to somewhere she's never been, somewhere she is happy, although things become a little more complicated then they first seem...
1. Chapter 1

I lay watching the ceiling. A boring old ceiling. All I could think about was why did I end up here? Of all places, why did fate lead me to here? I'd never really thought about it all in so much detail. This was the night I wondered why I was even here, alive in the first place. I was born without a family. I never knew my real mum or dad, I was just adopted immediately, I never even got to see my real mum or dad, no photos or anything. They are just images in my mind now I suppose. But I don't need them. I'm fine as I am. Its not all bad living with Sue and her daughter, Ellen. Well, Sue's fine, I can't really say the same for Ellen. She's possibly the most mean,nannying person I know, though I don't know many people. I sort of live in a circle. I wake up, got to school, come home, have tea and then go to bed and repeat this constantly. Sometimes I wish it would change. I know I'm lucky to have a _family _but in my eyes, they're not my family. I don't feel at home when I'm with them. I don't feel loved or wanted, I feel pushed away by Ellen. I know Sue quite likes me and I like her, the only thing standing in my way of being happy is Ellen. Only if I could change it…

**Well, I know it has nothing to do with twilight yet, but it will. I have it all planned out ready, it's just not easy to type in up on an iPod so I need to wait till I go on a computer and type it up properly.** **By the way, the reason I'm writing a twilight fanfic is not because I'm a crazed fan, I'm actually not a big fan at all, I don't mind it, but whatever. It's just because I went to see the last one the other day and felt like writing a fanfic, al I hope you enjoy it :3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Twilight fanfic

It was very cold that night. I was wearing my jumper, the red one with snowflakes on that I got for Christmas last year. I know it's only October, but you know, why not? We sat in silence at the table, till suddenly, there was something to strike a conversation up with.

"Ellen, we're out of milk, nip down to the shop and get me some?" asked Sue. I looked at Ellen, feeling quite smug that Sue didn't ask me to go. Although that didn't last long,

"I'm not going on my own in the dark!" Ellen yelled, twiddling spaghetti round with her fork and looking at me, suddenly swapping to her having the smug look. Though we were both surprised when Sue said,

"Both of you go then," we couldn't really argue. I never argue with Sue as it makes me feel ungrateful considering she took me into her home and into her life. She treats me as her own, she treats me almost equal to Ellen. But not all the time, because Ellen gets her own way a lot. And usually her way is me ending up angry or unhappy.

Ellen huffed and stood up, her knife and form crashing onto her plate. I stood much more quietly, and went over to the door where my pair of dark blue converse sat. Shoving them onto my feet, I caught a glimpse of Ellen, pulling on her fancy leather boots that Aunt Lucy got her. (Aunt Lucy doesn't like me, but she had to get me something to, she always does when she comes back from France, but I usually end up with a pen that says bonjour on it or a postcard with a picture of the Eiffel tower on...)

The shut with a bang behind us. Ellen was breathing heavily, her eyes squinting in anger. She hates having to leave what she's doing, unless it is for the sake of herself. Ellen? Doing something for someone else? You're having a laugh.

We set off walking, not making eye contact or speaking a word. As we made it to the main road, where the odd car drove by as it was quite late (about 8:30) for cars to be going round on icy roads, we came across an ally way. Out of common sense, I continued and actually didn't even notice the ally, until Ellen stopped and shouted at me...

"Oi! Braceface! (yes I have braces...) come here!" I turned back slowly and looked at her. Ellen is actually very pretty. I'd love to look like her. She has long naturally straight golden hair, her eyes are a deep brown and she has glowing skin that looks like paper because she has no blemishes or freckles or spots. She always looks amazing with her clothing because it's almost all designer because her Dad (he left before I was adopted, but Ellen still goes to his twice a week. He doesn't know me and says he doesn't want to. He says Ellen is the only daughter in his life.) is rich and buys her practically anything her heart desires. But looks aren't everything. She is the meanest girl at my school. Her and her 'gang'. She is the 'leader' you might say. I don't have any friends at school. I know I sound like I'm going into some terrible sob story, but really, I don't. I don't care though. I'm much happier in life on my own.

"What?" I yelled back, looking around because it suddenly all became very quiet around me.

"This way's quicker to the shop. I'm not walking all the way around there in these shoes." I looked at her, not wanting to argue, but I couldn't go down the ally. It was cold, dark and scary. I don't do cold, dark and scary. Neither does Ellen, but she'll do anything to keep her clothes in mint condition.

"I don't know Ellen, it looks pretty dangerous..." she rolled her eyes and came scarily close to my face, her eyes blazing.

"We are going down here, and I don't care if you want to or not, now hurry up." she hissed. I was too scared to answer back. She's only 3 months older then me, (I was adopted the week after her Dad left because Sue wanted to have a bigger family to take care of and didn't like being alone with just one other person in the house with her) I started walking very slowly, when I felt a shove on my back. I sped up because I knew it was Ellen hitting me to go quicker. All I could here behind me was tap tap tap on her iPhone. I have a nokia. Sue got it for me, she didn't want Ellen having an iPhone, but her Dad got it her for Christmas.

Suddenly, I felt a cold breeze rush past my feet. Out of fright, I continued walking a little quicker.

"What are you walking so fast for!? We're going to get the-" an ear piecing scream came from behind me. I turned round to see Ellen had gone, but she was screaming in agony.

"Ellen! Ellen where are you!?" I yelled, feeling my way through the dark. Everything went silent, she'd stopped screaming, and before I could call her name again, I found myself on the floor screaming in the same agony as she was. I'd never felt so much pain in my life. I couldn't move, all I could do was cry and shout and yell, hoping for help. Then, before I knew it, everything blacked out.

_**So, hope you all enjoyed chapter two! I'm working on building up some suspense and such. Please leave any comments on what you thought, improvement ideas, what I could do for the next chapter. Any feedback is appreciated. **_

_**Thanks for reading **_


End file.
